Untruthful
by Yoru no Chandra
Summary: Sibling story of 'Fake'. Inuyasha picks kago because of instinct or so he tells her and everyone around him, but just like his brother he begins their relationship with a lie. Meanwhile Naraku plotts some mayham of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Untruthful

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha series characters._

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Inuyasha walked down the grand hallway of the Inu no Taisho palace, heading toward his father's public office where his father and mother awaited his arrival. He was still dressed the same from their earlier visit to Sesshoumaru's palace in the Inu-oni clan colors of black and white. An intricate design broidered with red tread onto the sleeves and the back of the haori. His stride was assured and intent to get him to his destination as soon as possible.

As he walked toward the public office of his father, Inuyasha passed several noblemen and women heading god-knows-where. 'Even in spring there are people visiting father and mother . . .'

As he neared the office, sentinels standing on either side of the huge one-and-a-half story door hurried to open it for him with a muttered "My lord". Inuyasha grinned, it was well known that the people who served or followed his father were not fond of him because of his hanyou status, yet they still had to bite their tongue and address him with respect.

"Inuyasha!" Lady Izayoi screamed from her place in her husband's lap, completely unable to go to him due to her husband's arm around her waist.

"Hey mom, dad." Inuyasha greeted as he went and sat on an exquisite eighteenth century chair of red silk with a white design of the crescent moon as if it wasn't ancient and valuable.

Lord Toga glared at his son, but signed a second later. Inuyasha was not going to change his ways that easily, but it never hurt to pray, right?

"So what brings you here so soon, my son?" Lady Izayoi asked as she got comfortable again. Her son had just gone home about three hours ago and now he was back.

"Ugh," Inuyasha grumbled, uneasiness making him stand up again. "I just got a call from Miroku."

"About what?" Lord Toga asked, suspicious anger already flaring inside him. If Miroku called, it was because he found out something about Sesshoumaru or Naraku? So whom was the lucky demonic idiot to get spied on?

Inuyasha grimaced, but went on. "Sesshoumaru does have a lover. Her name is Kusatta. We only know about her because Shizuka, Sesshoumaru's Captain of the Guard, called Miroku earlier today when she found out about bro's little white lie. She said that Sesshoumaru must not know she told us."

Lord Toga cursed, Lady Izayoi sighed. He really was not interested in Rin in the least.

"There's more," Inuyasha mumbled as he fell back down onto the chair he had sat in moments ago. "Jaken called. He told Miroku that Sesshoumaru hurt Lady Rin after we left. He bruised her, almost killing her in the process then left and summoned the Kusatta woman to him to arrive today, I'm guessing she already got there."

"WHAT?" Lord Toga bellowed, his face red with anger, making Izayoi cringe while trying to maintain her balance in her mate's lap. She seriously thought her mate sometimes forgot she was there.

"Dad, don't yell . . ." Inuyasha whined, rubbing his delicate dog-ears. 'I wonder if he forgets I have not my mother's hearing, but his . . .'

"Sorry," Lord Toga mumbled, anger and embarrassment combining to prove if his face could compete with a tomato. It probably could.

Lord Toga was not happy, his silence was evidence enough for the two inhabitants of the room, but neither was willing to ask what was on his mind. The anger was easing and Lord Toga found he could think more clearly as it dissipated. His eldest son had lied, he'd suspected that when he had been down to Sesshoumaru's palace and had asked him about his lover. However, he would never have guessed Sesshoumaru would be capable of dishonoring the family and clan that way. Actually, he never would have thought he was capable of anything but honor and loyalty toward his father. Now this had been a surprise, though, but he could not think of any way to punish his eldest son short from humiliation or actual physical punishment.

"Inuyasha, in a week's time you shall go visit Sesshoumaru and Rin. If he asks the why of it say it is due to the regulations I made for the Inu no Taisho title. There see what you can find and in the mean time keep your ears open for new information regarding Sesshoumaru, understand?"

His father did not see Inuyasha's curt nod, but he did not need to voice it out loud since he could not go against him anyway. He was the great Inu no Taisho, after all, and the leader of the Inu-oni clan. Inuyasha silently sighed, he would rather be talking to Kagura about Naraku's next move, but no, his brother messed up and he had to waste his time by coming here to tattle on him. Man, hadn't he outgrown that rule now?

"How about Naraku?" Lord Toga asked, resigned to today's bad news.

Inuyasha sighed, but simply said, "Aside from what you told Sesshoumaru today about the unknown party helping his gang gain weapons and drugs, there is not much else."

Lord Toga's grin should have warned the two people in the room of his next question, but both were busy looking elsewhere or too deep in thought to see it. "When's your mating Inuyasha?"

Seconds ticked by, Lord Toga's grin became full blown and Lady Izayoi's giggles growing louder by the second. His son had definitely been caught off guard.

1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shrieked, unconsciously mimicking his father's earlier bellow.

"It don't seem like we'll be having grandkids through Sesshoumaru any time soon so we guessed you'd be filling in your brother's shoes in that aspect, so to speak." Izayoi delightedly explained to her shocked son.

Inuyasha gulped, not this again. Just a month ago they'd mated off Sesshoumaru and now they had plans for him too. Shit, if his marriage was to be like Sesshoumaru's, then forget it! He would not marry any bitch his parents threw at him, not that Rin was one aside from her mating with a dog demon. Then again, there was nothig bad with Rin, but . . .

"Inuyasha, don't worry," Toga reassured, taking pity on his pale son, "Sesshoumaru had to marry, but you're still a pup compared with him, so you have nothing to concern yourself about, for now anyway. Besides, Inuyasha, you can pick the female you want, that is, unless she is unworthy or unable to continue the Inu-oni Taisho line."

Inuyasha groaned: his parents were unchanged, no matter the time. Standing up, Inuyasha spinned on his heel and walked out.

His parents smiling from ear to ear, Sesshoumaru's misbehavior not forgotten, but Inuyasha's actions creating a funny picture for them that they couldn't help but grin of the face of such horrible news. Inuyasha could pout very cutely when he was angry (or exasperated).

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 00

Miroku lit a cigarette from his best friend's private pack stashed on the inside pocket of his black leather jacket hanging behind the driver's seat and gladly allowed the noxious smoke to relax him. He was inside Inuyasha's comfortable red convertible Ferrari F430 Spider, his own silver convertible Aston Martin DB9 still at Shippo's auto-repair shop after he scraped the sides in an illegal street race three days ago against Kouga's gang.

Upon spotting his buddy coming down the grand stairs of the Inu no Taisho palace in front of him, Miroku grinned and called out, "What kept you? I've been bored out of my mind here."

Inuyasha's own grin flashed pearly-white teeth and canine fangs. Opening the driver's side door, he slid in with ease, closed the door and turned on the powerful engine. His favorite sports car purred to life. "Dad was being an idiot again." Inuyasha offered by way of explanation as he slowly drove his treasure out of the half-circle parking so as not to have his mother yelling at him again over 'the noise' he made when he entered the left the estate grounds.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, Miroku smirked, knowing exactly what his friend meant. "He asked you to find a mate?"

"Of course . . . That old man of mine just mated _brother dear_ and now he wants to do the same with me. Man, Miroku, I thought I would have a respite after fucker's mating, but no, Father isn't just satisfied with that one, he wants me to mate too."

"Well . . ." Miroku trailed off, another puff of smoke coming out of his mouth and quickly dispersing in the wind swooshing behind him as the car gathered speed in the three-mile drive out of the palace grounds. "Maybe he like the mating feast and the party that followed it seeing as he rarely has time for fun and games right now with Naraku getting aid from God knows who."

Inuyasha laughed out loud. That was just like Miroku, fun and games first if possible, work and anything else later.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Miroku called as they neared the artistic and almost unbreakable iron gate ahead.

"Yeah?"

"My throat still hurts."

Smirking, Inuyasha replied, "That's what you get for yelling so long Houshi."

"But _who_ was I yelling at?" Narrowed, violet eyes turned toward Inuyasha, annoyance dripping from every word.

Inuyasha didn't answer as he turned down the road and gained speed, obviously not thinking of what would happen to his precious car if he wasn't careful and ended up causing an accident, his car being in the middle of it. "Wasn't _my_ fault. If you'd only listened to me when I told you I needed to be elsewhere and _not_ be disturbed while I was there instead of having your head half way between fake breasts, maybe you would have saved your poor throat the trouble."

Miroku's narrowed eyes widened as if he had been hurt, his finished cigarette flying away when Miroku flicked it out the window seconds before, "Inuyasha Taisho, I didn't have my head half way between fake breasts, they were real and natural. You know how I dislike those implants. _And_ you never told me where you were going, as far as I knew you were screwing that bimbo that was all over you. Besides, any real man would have been doing just that instead of-"

"Instead of researching the whereabouts of Naraku after we got that tidbit of him and a few others planning an attack on someone from Kouga when he spotted us surrounded by an unaccountable number of females?" Inuyasha finished for his friend, glaring back at him.

Miroku's eyes widened in genuine surprise, "Eh, when did that happen?"

Sighing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and drifted a corner, almost colliding with a white Nissan, but continuing to drive as if nothing had happened. "Like I told you. With your head where it was, I was surprised you caught up to me so quickly."

Miroku sent Inuyasha a glare of his own, "And that's why I yelled at you, remember? You left me there with so many women that I was overwhelmed and had to leave before those women ate me alive."

Inuyasha grinned, 'Just like Miroku,' "So that's what the yelling was all about? Man, I thought at that time that you'd been raped or something and was somehow blaming me for _your_ inability to escape. Though, maybe you'd like that, huh?"

"Why you little..."

Now it was Inuyasha giving Miroku the innocent look, "What?"

"_I_ didn't have my fun with the ladies because _you _chose to go sit down in _your_ office, with the door locked might I add, and examine every possible place that bastard might be at. In the meantime, _I_ was running from a hoard of women who somehow thought _I_ was capable of pleasing all of them. _At the same time_! Of course, my best friend, when I found him, _didn't_ open the door, even though I was yelling for _help_." Miroku grounded out, violet eyes flashing with anger.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was trying not to close his eyes from the onslaught of laugher that had seized him in its grip. Regaining his breath, Inuyasha asked, "Did they catch you?" And managed to maintain his mind sober as he drifted again.

Sighing because it was useless to be mad now, Miroku answered, "Almost. After thirty minutes of running the ladies gave up and-"

"That's when you came to my office, found you had an extra key and walked in, locking the door after you closed it, and continued to yell at me for something _you_ brought on yourself because it was_ you_ who called those females to us in the first place." Inuyasha finished for Miroku again, laughter bubbling up again as he entered his own mansion's half-a-mile long driveway.

"Inuyasha, might I suggest that _you_ also brought women in, I'll bet not intentionally, but you did anyway." Miroku dryly stated as he waited for the car to come to a stop.

As soon as the red sports car came to a stop, they watched as Shippo exited the mansion, obviously having been expecting them and watching for their arrival.

"What's up, Shippo? Got my beauty all fixed up again?" Miroku greeted the sixteen-year-old-looking kitsune demon walking down the grand stairs toward them. Was it just he or did all three of the Taisho men like their houses on the grand and huge scale?

"Yeah, Miroku, it's all prettied up again, but if you scratch it again within the next two weeks, I'll kill you or keep the car," Shippo teased the older men in front of him because of Miroku's frequent repair orders for his Aston Martin DB9. Just in the last three weeks, Miroku had taken the car to Shippo's repair shop four times.

"All right, alright, jeez," Miroku grumbled out.

Shippo smiled and turned to look at Inuyasha, "Kagura's waiting for you two inside. Looks like she managed to find out who Naraku's going to attack."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hey, this be _Yoru no Chandra_,

People, the next three chapters were already uploaded, but I revised them to be able to continue the story from now on. I'm back!!!

For those of you who don't know this, _**Untruthful**_ is the second part to my _Lairs Duology_, the first being _**Fake**_**. **_**Fake**_ is Sesshoumaru and Rin romance based while this one is Inuyasha and Kagome based with a little of Miroku and Sango on the side. The first story is still being written because it goes in the same time lime as this one though it is already ten chapters in advanced. If any of you are left wondering about the meeting Inu no Taisho (a.k.a. Toga) and Inuyasha had with Sesshoumaru regarding the title, you can review and ask about it or go and read it as it happened in _**Fake **_chapters six and onward (if you want to read what the Sesshoumaru almost killing Rin is all about).

Thank you for, reading and I hope that you like it enough to want to continue reading it.

Ja'ne

Yoru no Chandra


	2. Chapter 2

Untruthful

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hey, just to let you all know this will be a major _**crossover**_. I don't own those anime characters that will be mention here, but I do own some of them.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"What happened, Kagura?" Inuyasha bellowed from the doorway as he entered his private study.

Kagura, wearing a black skirt suit with a red shirt, stood and faced the annoyed hanyou. "Hello Inuyasha, sit please."

Inuyasha nodded even as he headed for the brandy on his private bar.

"No drinks Inuyasha or else you will grow violent and I refuse to talk to you when you're like that."

Said hanyou stopped his reaching hand from grabbing the decanter. Giving a sound of annoyance, Inuyasha left the bar and headed for his desk.

"Hello, Kagura," Miroku called from the doorway as he closed the dark polished oak doors behind him.

Kagura warily watched as the 'holy' monk came forward to take a sit on the other chair facing Inuyasha. Miroku was a nice guy and all, no denying that, but he was too perverted and cynical to be completely trusted by a female. It didn't matter whether she was demoness or human.

"Alright Kagura answer."

The wind demoness gave one last uneasy glance at the monk sitting a few feet away from her and sat down facing Inuyasha. "Naraku seems to be on the move and it is a sure fact that he intends to attack someone. There's to much of a buzz over at his place for it to be something else."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. All right, so there was going to be an attack, but whom was it going to be against? Did Naraku have sufficient back ups and supplies to launch an attack on them? "Do we know anything else?"

"Like an attack on us?" Miroku asked, a frown appearing on his handsome face.

"No, we would if it was that, but it isn't against us."

"Explain."

Kagura sighed, "What I mean is that whoever it is Naraku is going to attack it isn't us."

"Kagura," Miroku began thoughtfully, "who do you think it is?"

"Well . . ."

"What is your opinion Kagura?" Inuyasha asked impatiently as he eyed the bar stand.

"I think the attack will be against someone Naraku knows, an ally of his."

Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other, startled by what she'd said.

"Do you know exactly who-"

"No I don't have any idea about who it might be or when they will be attacked, but it will be soon and it might be who we least expect."

"Kagura, how did you come up with this theory?" Miroku asked as if it had been an afterthought.

"Think about it. Naraku isn't the type to keep and alliance for long. There are three contacts of his that we know off by name and the other one that he just befriended. I doubt it'll be his mystery alliance since he has not been in contact with then for long so it has to be one of the other three . . . but who knows because even there I have doubts."

"Fine see what more you can dig up. The faster we get all this sorted out the better for us." Inuyasha grumbled out, annoyed at having only found such a small amount of information in one week's worth of research and spying.

With that, Kagura stood and gracefully left the room.

"Inuyasha, remember to inform your brother and your dad about this. It might be small, but it might still be valuable in the long run."

"Miroku, go undercover and fuck it out of Kanna."

"Kanna?"

"Yes and why do you question me?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"What?"

"You have forgotten." Miroku pretended to wail.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up from the brandy he was pouring with a confused look.

"She's after my bone . . ." Miroku said, real resignation in his voice.

"So? That'll be to your advantage, won't it?" Inuyasha asked as he headed back to his desk. Once seated on top of his polished dark oak desk, he gave a glass of brandy to Miroku and drank half of his own.

"Not really considering Kanna is capable of taking my seed and start breeding whether or not I use protection. You know she wants a holy hanyou child. After all, rumors and legends have it that such a child would be dangerous."

"Then fuck someone else or whatever just get the information we want . . . Who Naraku will attack and why?"

"Alright."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Alright, this be _Yoru no Chandra_

If you flame me, it's okay as long as you have worthwhile reasons for it even if it's your opinion.

Ja'ne (Bye)


	3. Chapter 3

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hey I'm back. Remember my warning about this story. It's going to be a major crossover, ok? Some crossovers (people, ideas, things and places) are going to be modified and others will just be mentioned, all right?

Now, some people making appearances in this story are:

Sakura, Clow Reed (CCS)

Teela (pilot for goddess)

Washu, Ryooki, Sasami and Ryoko (Tenchi)

Hutaru, Rini, Diana and some of the gang (SM)

Tsukushi (HYD)

Naruto (Naruto)

Shido (Nightwalker)

Kurama and Hei (YYH)

Heero Yui (GW)

Chobits and persocom idea (Chobits)

And a few others I think, but they won't appear for quite a while.

Now on to the story . . .

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Gedo Central?"

"Yes, this is the GC."

"Hey, Lyan."

"Hello . . . Elid-sama."

"Took you long enough, your programming must need faster nano-chips or something. Connect me to Sarna's line."

"Yes, ma'am," Lyan responded automatically, sounding like the robotic android she was. Unlike the head Artificial Life coordinator, codenamed Chita for her catlike ears and features, Lyan was a programmed humanoid computer. Chita, on the other hand, had a self-learning program installed in her, enabling her to act and be more or less human. Many of the new personal humanoid computers, persocoms for short, were having the self-learning nano-chip installed in them to make them more human, but they were few and the older series were left as they were.

"Thank you."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Sarna."

"Get the data I asked for ready. We move out in a week."

"Well, hello to you to cousin Kagome." Sarna, otherwise known as Sakura Kinomoto, replied sarcastically as she stood from her desk where she had been updating her data on inter-galactic travel and went to the neatly organized files on her library shelves across her private office.

"Hello, Sakura. Now have you got it?"

"Yep."

"Hologram-scan it for me."

"Alright, but why the hurry? I haven't heard of any mobilization yet and I'm a GC and Elite operator, not a field agent like you, so, shouldn't I know of this?" Sakura asked nonchalantly as she sent the entire pack through the hologram scanner machine.

"Well, now that the Siel-sama has awakened from coma, we have to get ready to sabotage the fake leader of the family so that the real and legit family leader takes control because, from all accounts, Goro is entangling the Sieloma family with some bad sort of people."

"Well, duh. I asked why so soon, Kagome. Don't evade the question by giving me surface shit like that; you know I won't buy it. Besides, you know that I can very likely ask someone else or just hack your system."

"I doubt you can hack it now, only Washu and-"

"I'll ask Heero then."

"Damn. Fine, only because you're my partner."

"And because I can find out sooner or later. By telling me now, you just avoid having to know I'm digging up your private files. Also, I avoid all that time it would take me to hack it."

On the other side of the phone line grumbling was heard causing Sakura to laugh out loud at her dear cousin and partner's expense. "So . . ."

"There have been reports turned in by some field Elite members; Numa members; Guardian officials; the GC commander and his followers; the Generals of the GC; the agents, all Alpha, Beta, Delta and Theta levels, and by our spies. All those reports have hinted about an attack being undertaken against us in the near future. We are going to try to stop it as soon as possible so we are upping the speed of restoring Siel-sama back to power."

"Oh, that sure is interesting. Wonder why I haven't heard of those reports?"

"The reports have been handed to the higher field Elite and to Siel-sama only, no one else knows about it yet."

"Fine I won't tell a soul, but I'll try to help and do some independent research for you girls."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Kagome you should call your mom, seems like Souta got in trouble in school again because he didn't get along with some kid's girlfriend."

"Great, my brother is not even fifteen and already he is getting into trouble because of girls. I wonder what's next? Fighting because his favorite team lost? Or maybe over male lengths?"

Laughter rang from both sides of the phone at the crude joke.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Kagome?" Szelem, whose given name was Sango Hana, called out from the corridor.

"Come in," Kagome called back, not once losing concentration on the papers in front of her.

"Did ya get the data from Sarna?" Sango asked as she glance this way and that. It always caught her of guard how this room was always highly pure. The purification energy in here came from Kagome herself, but was amplified by the many gadgets and tools the High Miko used.

"Yeah, it's over there . . . There's not much that has been added since I gave it to her." Kagome volunteered sounding far away.

"Damn, so nobody has gotten new data on the asshole Goro is contacting?"

" . . . Nope."

"Hey Kagome, what ya doing?" Sango asked as she leaned forward to see what Kagome was so engrossed over.

Looking up, Kagome gave Sango a look of annoyance, but smile at her moments later anyway. "Souta seems to have gotten in trouble at school. He'll never get into the GC if he keeps this up."

"Does he want to get in?"

"Yes . . . ever since he was eight."

"What was the reason?"

"Well, from the school report I hacked out of the education district, he seems to have said something derogative to a young girl. Strange thing is it doesn't say her name. Hell, the report doesn't mention anyone's name except Souta's."

"Strange." Sango responded, perplexed at what Kagome had said.

"That it is . . ."

"You should look it up, see why the other kid's names aren't mentioned cuz it sounds as if . . ."

"As if they were being protected?"

"Yes, as if someone was protecting them. If you want I'll help you find out who."

"No, I'm onto something here. You, on the other hand, have to go and dig up-" Kagome stopped and stared at the ringing phone. No one ever bother her during her morning time off, so what the hell?

Picking up the phone Kagome glared at the smirking Sango in front of her and demanded, "What is it?"

"This is Akarat."

"Akarat, if you didn't know, this is my leisure time." Kagome growled, watching as Sango sat in front of her and sighed happily.

"Yes, I know, but this is important." Akarat responded, uneasiness showing in her voice.

Kagome glared at Sango, but slouched back into her leather chair in resignation. Something was wrong, but couldn't she have her free time _free_! "Explain."

"There seems to be a commotion coming from the Sieloma grounds. I got a phone call a few minutes ago, but it was dropped."

"Shit!" Kagome cursed as she stood up, fumbling through her drawers until she located a portable phone head set. "Aha!" She exclaimed upon finding it. Seconds later, Kagome was sidestepping her desk and speed walking toward the door, the portable headset already on her head and activated.

"I'm hacking a satellite as we speak. The images are taking there sweet time though."

"What's Washu saying?" Sango asked, following right behind Kagome.

"Something's wrong back at the family grounds."

"What?"

"Elid . . ."

"What is it?" Kagome asked, a slight edge to her quiet voice.

"Smoke is coming from one of the- oh my God . . ."

"Wa - Akarat, what is it!"

"The Sieloma grounds were bombed."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Oh, no . . ." Kagura murmured as she skimmed the reports that had been turned in. Not them . . .

"Lady Kagura?" A petty gang member asked after hearing the muttered whimper.

Kagura said nothing, but simply marched out of her office and briskly walked toward Inuyasha's.

Once there she did not even bother to knock, but slammed the door open. Both Inuyasha and Miroku where there. That was of no surprise considering they were chummy friends since they were in their nappies. Then again, Inuyasha was the leader of the Western Fangs gang and Miroku was his ever-loyal second-in-command.

"Kagura, back so soon?" Miroku asked nonchalantly.

"Inuyasha, we've got a huge problem." Kagura stated, throwing the report on Inuyasha's desk. She didn't wait for him to read the details, but quickly continued, "Naraku attacked the Sieloma family minutes ago and by the looks of it, the attack won't end any time soon. You need to get over there."

"How would this benefit us?" Miroku asked from his perch on the same chair he'd sat on yesterday.

"Just think, you fool! The Sieloma's are a prominent family, rich enough to be more than gracious to whoever helps them destroy Naraku."

Inuyasha glanced at the report in his desk, "So you're saying . . . If we help them, we will get handsomely rewarded by them to defeat Naraku? But what if they are in league with him?"

"Not anymore. If they were allies of Naraku's, after this they'll be against him. It will be very unlikely that they would allow Naraku this traitorous act."

"But why would Naraku attack them?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"We all know Naraku. He is selfish and greedy. He probably thought he was strong enough to take on another enemy."

"Alright then, we'll go." Inuyasha gave in then stood up and walked toward the widely opened doorway, a cigarette already on his lips and a lighter up next to his face to light it.

'Guess my part in intelligence gathering is no longer needed. To bad, there are some tasty morsels in Naraku's gang.' With that thought in his mind Miroku walked out of the room, only to come back saying, "Inuyasha says that you should call Sesshoumaru and explain it to him." Miroku ducked back out, returning seconds later, "Also to get him to go over there. One way or another. The more the better."

"I think it's just to annoy Sesshoumaru," Kagura laughed out loud at the thought. Those to were too similar for there own good and because they were, both tried to annoy the hell out of each other (even mighty Sesshoumaru) - he just did it more subtly.

"I think you're right." Miroku replied, laughing out loud too.

Outside Inuyasha quickly walked toward his garage. Clanks and motor sounds came from it. 'Yep, the gang members are in there.'

"Listen up everybody! We have a party to attend. So get your babes, pals and gals and get ready to leave now!" Inuyasha bellowed even as he walked toward his 'baby'. This was not his Ferrari but a Suzuki motorcycle. A red and black Suzuki. Life was good. Then he made sure that his 'gals' were in place, after all who would go into a fight without a pair of guns?

"Everybody seems happy about this," Miroku said cheerfully, appearing on Inuyasha's left side.

"They should be. We haven't fought Naraku in quite a while."

"That's true."

"Then let's go," Inuyasha grinned as he hightailed it out of there, his gang right behind him.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

This be _Yoru no Chandra_,

Ja'ne (Bye)


	4. Chapter 4

Untruthful

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Inuyasha grimaced as he held his left arm, blood seeping from his wound. Sesshoumaru was a little ahead of him, as bloody as he was, though he was sure most of the blood was not his. He did not know what had really happened, one minute they where there waiting for Sesshoumaru and the next they where being attacked.

Then Sesshoumaru got here and it became an all out war. Strange thing was that he didn't know who or what he was fighting. Well part of them, anyway. Some of Naraku's followers were still here and he had no problem dealing with them, but the other part he didn't know or _see_ were the ones who had gotten him and Sesshoumaru injured. What the hell was going on?

Instincts navigated his body to the side right before a lethal chain sickle whizzed by his head. Twirling on his right foot, Inuyasha managed to grab a hold of the retreating chain. When he had a firm grip on it, Inuyasha pulled, hoping to bring his attacker out of the eerie mist. The chain seemed to go slack for a few second before Inuyasha was forced to let go of the chain, else he would have had a hard time dodging the deadly daggers sent flying his way.

In the next instant Inuyasha reached for his guns and fired them toward the place the deadly daggers had been shot from. His demonic canine ears picked up the almost silent groan of pain; his acute eyesight caught a flicker of red. Inuyasha grinned; he'd hit his enemy. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha began racing toward the injured enemy, but he took no more than ten-foot steps when a boom landed in front of him, almost catching him in the explosion.

Inuyasha coughed as he lowered his hand from in front of his face, thanking Kami for his demonic speed.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sesshoumaru barked from his right side.

Inuyasha turned and watched as his half brother walked toward him. Then he glanced around him. All his and Sesshoumaru's followers were standing still, no longer fighting the invisible enemy they'd been engaged in combat with.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called from behind him.

As Inuyasha turned to greet his brother and second-in-command, he realized that the strange mist that had engulfed them mere seconds before was rapidly lifting up. What the hell?

"What was that explosion?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he stopped in front of Inuyasha at the same time Miroku stopped beside him.

"A bomb. It almost caught me, but thank everything above that it didn't." Inuyasha joked, trying to make light of what had happened.

"Why? So far, we've only been attacked with arrows, chain-sickles, daggers and who knows what else. What did you do?" Miroku asked as he searched the now clear grounds. They were a wreck.

"Well, I believe I managed to get a hit with my twin guns. I don't know how deep or how precise the shots were, but I hit someone. Either the same person sent the bomb my way or someone backed him up."

"Damn."

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked as he observed his half brother's second look around the ground.

"No blood."

"What?" Inuyasha asked incredulous, "I know I hit someone. I even heard the groan of pain, as well as seeing the blood."

"Well, there's nothing to prove that you did, Inuyasha."

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru ordered angrily, "We have injured people to take care off. If there are any survivors from Naraku's or the Sieloma family-"

"My lord!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to greet the man running toward them. Osamu stopped in front of them and bowed deeply to the three high ranked men.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there are no bodies pertaining to the Sieloma family. None, not even in the bombed areas. It's as if they disappeared."

"That's not possible. Keep on searching. Meanwhile we'll get all the injured home and all of the serving Naraku followers into the interrogation rooms. Report it to Kagura." Sesshoumaru muttered as he began walking toward his followers, observing their every move.

Osamu turned and ran back into the wreckage without a word toward the younger Taisho son or his friend.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, annoyed over Osamu's rude departure.

"Let's go. My brother's right, unfortunately."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Sango keep still." Kagome ordered gently as she bandaged her friend and fellow agent around her ribs.

"Damn it all! If I ever see that asshole again, he's dead." Sango growled out as she remembered where she had obtained her injury. The handsome hanyou had dodged her kusari-gama, and then somehow grabbed the chain as it rounded toward her. She'd been shocked that he'd been quick enough to grab it, but her surprise didn't last long. The following second, she'd launched her daggers though she missed. It seemed that luck and skill were failing her because in the next instant she was narrowly dodging bullets. She evaded all but the last one, ending up with a shallow gun shot to her ribs. Thankfully Teela, a.k.a. Pesa, backed her up with one of the small bombs she carried with her.

"Watch it!" Sango wailed out as Kagome finished up wrapping her ribs and moved to the injury on her upper arm.

"The first one was for cockiness and this one was for allowing that monk so near you. Sango, you almost got us exposed both times." Kagome stated.

"How the hell was I to know that a _monk_ was in alliance with them?" Sango replied angrily.

"Don't make excuses."

"I am not." Sango retorted, but sighed in defeat, then winced as her cousin wrapped up the injured limb. "Say, Kagome, do you know why the public family was attacked? And why the hell did we have to get involved?"

"I haven't a clue, yet . . . though, you can be assured that we will know soon enough if all the commotion at the GC can clue us in." Kagome commented offhandedly, her attention centered on the wrapping she was still conducting.

Sango said no more though she wanted to. Kagome knew something, being third rank in the Elite and an Alpha-ranked agent in the GC, but as to what it was, Sango didn't know.

"Everyone of the Elite, Numa and Guardians, please report to the Conference Hall."

Sango glanced up at the almost invisible speaker in the farthest corner of the room. So the research was finalized.

Kagome finished her task and efficiently rid herself of the waste in the trash basket. Pivoting on her right foot, she walked toward the door as she shrugged off her doctor's coat and replaced it with her uniform silk duster. Sango followed her lead though at a slower pace. Once the required uniform dusters were on, both young women left the medical center heading towards the designated meeting place.

"Sango refrain from attempting any difficult tasks for the next two days, that gash will not heal properly otherwise."

"Right." Sango growled out at the reminder of her wounds. If she had only paid close attention to the hanyou or the monk for that matter she would never have attained either injury to begin with. This was a clear reminder from the gods that she was not perfect in her profession yet and she shouldn't lower her guard.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Conference Hall's main marble floor entrance. When they entered through the twelve-foot high French doors, Kagome and Sango discovered that almost everyone had already arrived and were seated.

No one turned to great them. Not that it had been expected by either girl. Everyone inside was busy reading or scanning the half-inch thick packet of documents in front of them.

Kagome and Sango both parted ways so they could sit in their designated places. Sango walked to a table on the left side of the room, close to the raised platform where Kagome was to sit. Meanwhile Kagome walked silently through the walkway in between the long twin tables toward the dais at the upper end of the large chamber. On it were three elegant and majestic thrones behind an equally magnificent heavy, oak table. As the third ranking Elite, Kagome was required to sit to the left side of the true Sieloma leader, whose absence would not last longer than a few more nights. On the other side of the center throne, all ready seated, was the second-in-command of the Elite: Juti.

A few moments later, Kagome noticed a tall dark-haired young man emerge from the right side of the dais upon where Kagome and Hutaru Sieloma now sat on either side of the elaborate, and much bigger, white silk-covered throne where the leader would sit once the healing and recuperation time was over.

"Irasshaimase," He called to everyone who was gathered in the large hall.

No one replied to his greeting, waiting patiently for him to continue. Kagato Sieloma didn't keep them long.

"The attack on the main family was unknown to us. For the last few hours we have been researching and filing report after report. Nevertheless, from what we have gathered, an individual known as Naraku staged the attack. From the amount of information we have, which isn't much as those of you who've read the packet in front of you know, it is

presumed he is of C-D ranking.

"Our idiot of a family substitute leader, Goro, did more then cross paths with him. Goro backtracked on a risky deal and as a result earned the half-demon's ire. Thankfully for us, the deal was cut before Naraku learned of our existence and that of our true Master." Taking a deep breath, Kagato allowed the gathering to take all that in before continuing.

"Today's attack was the direct result of that ire I spoke of before. Unexpectedly, however, a few of Naraku's enemies made an appearance and became involved. No one of the new comers was killed, though an apology might be necessary. We must act quickly and gather more information. Specifically speaking: what was the deal? Why did the enemies arrive? Who were they? How-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Washu bellowed moments after she had slammed the doors open.

'Well, I honestly thought this meeting would go without an extraordinary display of Sieloma comedy.' Sango thought dryly, somewhat annoyed yet resigned to the unavoidable.

"Welcome, Akarat," Kagato greeted politely, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was exasperated.

"Don't look so gloomy, Kagato," Washu called back, grinning from ear to ear. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho."

"Excuse me?" Kagato asked, confused. Then again, that was a common enough occurrence with the young genius.

"The names of the two gang leaders who arrived in the scene today. They are obviously brothers, but they are said to be great rivals, though their hatred of Naraku is far superior to their shared emotions. Inuyasha- the younger brother- is a hanyou and, by all accounts, seems to have the strongest reason to hate Naraku. A rather personal one if I do say so myself. Naraku, at the beginning of this little feud, well, according to what has been gathered, used Sesshoumaru rather ingeniously. As to how he was used, I don't know yet."

Sango smiled, "How personal?"

Washu gave her field partner a Cheshire grin, and muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear one single word: "onna-no-ko".

The stunned look that flew across everyone's face caused Washu to laugh halfheartedly. "It happens. Trust the outside world to have such problems."

"Women," One of the younger men whose name was Findor said, and then sighed. Every male in that hall shared his sentiments.

"Hey, I heard that." Sango yelled out across the room, causing smiles to appear on most of the males. While Sango knew that Findor wasn't complaining of any of the Sieloma females, she was a certified feminist and would take no insults or complains to her gender sitting down.

"Anyway, before someone distracted me," Washu continued, eyeing her cousin as she did so, "I was going to say that we couldn't gather the most important information. The exact content of the deal is still a mystery and I can't ask Goro for information since he's dead. Give me a week maximum, and I'll see what I can come up with." With that said, Washu retraced her steps and left the hall in as much hurry as she'd arrived.

"That was . . . unexpected." Kagome muttered to no one in particular.

"You said it," Hutaru replied in the same tone of voice as Kagome.

"Kagato, now that we know that, what's left to find out?" Mikagami, a dark haired young man seated on the right side of the room and almost at the end of the table, asked a few seconds later.

Kagato turned to the black-haired young man, "Well, the deal, obviously, and why did the Taisho brothers make an appearance could be a start." Turning to the others, Kagato continued, "Naraku's knowledge needs to be tracked also. We can't have him knowing about us beforehand. Aside from that, by the look of things, we might need to contact the Taisho's and make a deal with them ourselves. As enemies of Naraku, they'll have information we might not and acquiring allies has never hurt us in the past."

"Koko-de shitsuree-shimasu. Kimatte-iru," Hutaru proclaimed as she stood and bowed to the assembly before her. Without another word she turned and left, Kagato departing after her.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"That was insightful," Sango commented on her way home to the girls who walked with her.

"Tell me about it, " Rini Chiba replied, just as gloomy as her cousin.

"It wasn't that bad," Tsukushi Makino said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, right." Sakura Kinomoto and Teela Zain sighed dramatically, glancing at each other afterwards and bursting out laughing.

"Ladies, could we please talk about this somewhere else? Where we aren't in danger of being overheard?" Kagome piped in, smiling saintly at them.

A chorus of, "fines," was her answer.

"What do we talk about then?" Sango wailed then preceded to keep a straight face, though that endeavor only lasted a few milliseconds.

The angelic smile Kagome had directed at her cousins disappeared immediately, only to be replaced by a seductive grin. "Most of you saw the Taisho men, right?"

"I liked the tall, regal one with the facial markings- Sesshoumaru." Teela volunteered between gasps of air as she held her teal colored cotton shirt.

"I liked the monk." Sakura stated next.

"To bad," Sango quickly countered, "I saw him up close and personal. He's mine."

Kagome bursted out laughing when she saw the glint of revenge ignite inside her cousin, drawing everyone's attention from Sango to her. "Sango, I know what you mean. The guy is the one responsible for the scolding I gave you - you should make him pay."

Laughter broke out again once the young women glanced at Sango and witnessed the transformation of her face. Tomatoes had nothing on Sango's coloring at that moment.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!!!" Sango screamed, as she stomped the ground with one of her tennis shoe clad feet.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Miroku sneezed for the third time in about the same amount of minutes and frowned. "I think someone's talking about me."

Inuyasha glanced up from the multiple files atop his desk at his best friend and smirked. "If you believe that sort of bull then it must be one of the many women you've left behind."

"Like you're one to talk." Miroku retorted dryly, as he glared at his friend.

"They've yet to make me sneeze." Inuyasha replied, but reverted his attention back the many files.

"Funny."

"Shut up and read." Inuyasha ordered, though there was no commanding tone with it.

"Fine. But what am I looking for anyway?"

"Anything that will help us identify who our new enemies are."

Miroku glared at the many pages that had been printed from the Internet and delivered to them minutes ago. "It's already past five. I should be on my way home, but no, I'm stuck here."

"Stop complaining." Inuyasha told him, though he didn't look up.

"We are going to get nowhere. These files talk and talk about the Sieloma family, but nothing so much as a scandal pops out."

Inuyasha sighed, dropped the files he was looking at, and leaned back against his black leather chair. "You're probably right. But we have to see if there's something we can look up. Anything. Even folklore in that family's history could be useful."

"Is that because modern day humans believe demons are folklore?"

"Right. If that family wanted whoever attacked us to remain invisible to the public eye but they still wanted to record everything they did, then wouldn't it make sense for them to disguise it as something else?"

Silence reigned for the next few minutes as both men recalled the few pages they had either read or skimmed.

Miroku sighed; this was the hard part in their investigation. They had to sort out what everything meant. "Well . . . I haven't read much, but, lets see: the main branch resides in Uwajima; there are nine Sieloma branches altogether and they are each located in different areas so they don't have much to do with each other aside from the annual family reunion; the entire Sieloma family is wealthy thus famous though they have done nothing to earn it; and it is rumored that the different branch members don't get along, but it has never been proven."

"They all live in different areas?"

"Yeah, though they all have a residence in Tokyo, each branch has another home they reside in for most of the year. However, from what I gathered, which wasn't much, at least one branch is here at some time or another."

"So which branch _is_ here?"

"Dunno. The data is sketchy at best, and at worst none of the data is compatible with each other, but I believe either the Higurashi or the Makino are here . . . . And the Higurashi are closest to us."

"Do you know if we can get in contact with someone from that branch?" Inuyasha asked, after a moment's thought.

"Which branch?"

"The Higurashi branch."

Miroku nodded, "Oh, yeah, they own a shrine that's open to the public, I think."

"Fine, see if we can get an audience with someone there. Until then, though, help me find some more interesting news or whatever."

"Asshole," Miroku replied.

"You ain't getting out of this, moron." Inuyasha countered with a smirk.

"Bastard."

"Shut up, pervert."

"Dog shit."

"Lecher."

"Stupid dog."

"Philanderer."

"Jack ass."

"Get to work, dumb ass. That's an order."

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Hey this be _Yoru no Chandra_;

After this, the chapters will be new. I'm Back!!!

Ja'ne,

Yoru no Chandra


	5. Chapter 5

Untruthful 05

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

"Damn it, Inuyasha, wake up!" Miroku grumbled as he pushed and pulled the sleeping halfbreed. weren't demons supposed to always be on the alert? When Inuyasha only grumbled out some inaudible noises, Miroku cursed again and began to move him around some more. This time with much more force.

"What?" Inuyasha bellowed as he rose from his goose feathered mattress.

"Finally." Miroku said with a tone of long suffering.

"Quiet Monk. I finally got some sleep and you cant expect me to be-"

"In the best of moods. Yeah, I know. But this cant wait."

"Really?" Inuyasha relied as he yawned.

"Don't be sarcastic. I'm serious." Miroku's blue eyes narrowed at his friend as he waited for the white haired young man to wake up completely.

"Fine, what is it?" Inuyasha reluctantly gave in.

"I got some very interesting updates." There was a wicked gleam in the infamous monk's eyes.

"About the Sieloma's?" Inuyasha asked, all traces of sleep gone at the idea of finally being on the road to end this miserable mystery.

"No."

"Then what?" Annoyance raced through Inuyasha as he glared up at his friend. There was nothing else that could be important to him. Well, he could be forgetting something since he'd barely woken up and his brain was still not functioning as it should.

"Well . . . "

"Stop hedging, Miroku, or you'll find yourself in deep shit soon."

"Geez, fine. It's about your brother."

"My . . . ?" What the hell could be so important?

" . . .And your sister-in-law." Miroku added when Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"Did that fuck face hurt her again?" _Great. Just what I need_. His asshole of a brother fucking everything up now and, consequently, losing the title. A title that would them be transferred to him. And that was something he did not particularly want. He had more than enough on his plate, than you very-fucking-much.

"Eh? No, quite the contrary actually. Looks like your brother's mating again."

"Inuyasha. Got a lead you should go check out." Kagura said as she walked through the open door.

"We're talking, Kagura. So please come back at another time." Miroku said, never taking his eyes off of the dumbfounded Inuyasha.

"To bad. Inuyasha remember - Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked and turned to stare at the beautiful demoness before him. "Huh?" _His brother mating . . .again?_

"Remember you said something to me to the effect that you were going to look for the Sieloma's through the schools?"

"Hmmm?" _His brother . . . _

"Well it occurred to me that you should not look for Sielomas. Instead you should try to locate the families with surnames like those of the Sieloma individual branches. I mean if they've avoided detection by the paparazzi it must be because don't flaunt themselves. So you should check families-are you paying attention?"

"No." Miroku volunteered.

"Kagura fixed the perverted monk with a cold glare, "and would you happen to know why he's like this?"

"Ugh, well . . ."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Sorry cant"

Kagura turned to contemplate the dazed half breed. What would be so interesting that it would freeze Inuyasha in . . . amazement? Disbelief?

Well, no matter, what she had to say was more important than anything the pervert had said. So, without further ado, Kagura pulled her hand back and-

"Owww!" Inuyasha hastily covered his injured cheek and glared at the demoness to death. Or tried to anyway. His evil gaze seemed to have no effect on the equally pissed off woman before him.

"When I talk you listen, got it?"

"Like hell I'm going to-epp!" Inuyasha quickly hid behind his laughing second. Kagura had one mean right hook-err, slap.

"Check all the families with surnames like those of the Sieloma branches and-"

"Kagura, this shows how little attention you pay us. We're way ahead of you." Miroku informed, still smirking from the earlier show.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Not only do we know the surnames, but we also know that the Sieloma's are all here during some time of the year. Apparently at this moment in time, those that are present are either the Makino or the Higurashi. The Higurashi are, supposedly, closer and easier to contact. They appear to own a shrine. Which one, we don't know. So Inuyasha was going to go ask the principal from Shippo's school if he could find out how many Higurashi owned a shrine and resided close by. That should get us somewhere fast, don't you think?"

"Yes, well . . ."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a glance before raising a single brow each and asking "yes?", letting the word linger as they gloried the fact that for once they got something done before the terrifying Kagura.

"What are you fools waiting for!!!"

Inuyasha and Miroku found themselves obeying her as fast as they could. Kagura was, plain a simple, a mean lady with a meaner right fist . . . slap.

And that was how Inuyasha found himself outside of the principals office a scant twenty minutes later. Miroku had been put by a furious Kagura to start the research all over again so Inuyasha had been forced to come alone. That didn't help matters much, since Miroku was the one that could negotiate, but oh well, terrorizing also worked.

As he readied to open the door, Inuyasha hesitated. Shouts were coming from the other side of the door. Angry shouts, by the sound of it.

An angry female was in there.

What the hell was going on?

Inuyasha frowned as he contemplated leaving and coming back some time later. No, he was impatient to get that information. Well, then, to bad. What ever problem was brewing he didn't care. He needed answers and he wanted them now.

And with that decided, Inuyasha opened the door and asked in a voice that would carry over the shouting, "What's with all the shouting?"

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

Killing never solved anything. It just caused more problems. So, Kagome Higurashi, miko, and the elite agent know as Elid did not kill. No matter how trying the situation was.

Or so she tried to remind herself as she sat in front of the principal of Shinozaki junior high, her brother's school. But, really, a person could only take so much bullshit. And it was _all _bullshit. How the hell did the principal know nothing regarding the fight in which one Souta Higurashi was involved? It was utterly impossible. Considering he had to have been the one to call the officer. Yet he claimed otherwise though she knew better. However, no matter how she probed he said absolutely nothing and it all got her nowhere fast.

Hell, how could a simple, simple interrogation provide her with nothing? Hmm, maybe this was why she had never been assigned any interrogations in the span of her career. apparently she had no knack for them. Then again this was no interrogation it was a damn covert mission.

Or maybe it wasn't her, just maybe it could be the fact that to this irritating, little, bald man she was a nobody. Usually that was a good thing. But she was finding out that it had major setbacks. She was powerless, seemed the most important. And that was an almost insurmountable wall she would and could not send to wall heaven because in the future the damnable wall could provide them with protection against outsiders or, annoyingly, the paparazzi.

But that left a problem.

how was she to find out why her brother was the only one mentioned in the report? She could easily ask her brother who he'd fought and why or get the information from other students but that still didn't solve anything.

So here she went down the same sorry line of inquiry again. And with the same stupid attitude. Only with much less patience behind it.

"Sir, but why cant you tell me what happen exactly?" Kagome tried once more using the pleading tome she'd been using this entire time.

"Because that's confidential, girl. The only place the names matter is on the report files. Now, could you please leave? I have more important matters to attend to then you." Mr. Takayama said and put action to words.

"But . . ."

"Leave, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome bit her lip and did what she was told. Well, she stood up anyway. She was not leaving until she knew what she'd come to find out. "Sir, could you please tell me-"

"No!" The principal vehemently refused as he stood up too.

"Oh, come on!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"What are you hiding?" Kagome finally asked.

"You do not need to know anything girl. Besides, what can a slip of a girl do against the Tai-"

Tai? Tai-what? Taiku? Taiken? Taishen? . . . Taisho???

"Sir, don't tell me you're covering someone from the Taisho clan?" _Holy mother of . . ._

The principal sneered and looked more ugly then before. "And what if I am? Do you see how impossible it would be for you to do anything about this? Give up girl. be happy your brother only got a minor's misdemeanor."

Kagome said nothing. Truly, had she been who this man thought her to be, she would have been powerless and while she could do nothing publicly from now on, this was not the end. Her brother would not be sentenced alone (or at all) when she was done. She took a deep breath and would have exited the sparsely furnished office if she hadn't caught the bastard smirking.

Now that was to much.

"Takayama, with all do respect," She began in a dulcet tone as she faced the man again. Sure, she was publicly defenseless, but that did not mean she was physically useless either. Taking a deep breath, Kagome lifted her small light purse and whacked the shorter man upside the head as she let loose with the frustration she was usually forced to withhold and control. "How dare you let this happen? your a god-damned principal! Favoring students is a no-"

"Stop! Help!!!"

"No!!! Who does that fucking family think they are? I will not forgive this, you hear!"

Kagome sopped. How dare he! She still wanted to beat the man up some more, but hitting him with the purse wasn't doing anything but exhausting her.

"Are you daft! I will have you escorted of these premises immediately!"

"Why you-"

"What's with all the shouting?"

Kagome spun around and came face to face with the newcomer and nearly suffered a heart attack. There, standing in the opened doorway was the man she'd fought yesterday. Inuyasha Taisho, the man partially responsible for the mess her brother was in.

0.0 ... 0.0 ... 0.0

_This be Yoru no Chandra,_

_Hello everyone. Originally this chapter was written to be longer. Around 15 pages, but I ran out of time to type it in and have it available by today. Friday. So that means that the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and reminder, for updates and other things, I update my profile page every Friday. Thanks for reading and so sorry to leave this chapter like this, but think of it as a cliffhanger. How will Inuyasha and Kagome get along? There first meeting!_

_Ja'ne_

_Yoru no Chandra_


End file.
